Snow Cone Full of Love
by Sky's Penname
Summary: A short PreseaXColette oneshot. Just a simple little time together in Flanoir, sharing a snow cone.


Sky: ooo, look, another story. Yay. This is a oneshot, PreseaXColette. There's not much to it. If you don't like the pairing, don't complain to me, and if you don't like the story, don't complain to me.

Oh. Why Presea and Colette like each other, I had planned that out, but I never got to writing the flashback, so... maybe some other time. Please enjoy, and no need for advanced critique, cause I'm finished writing this one now. Tales of Symphonia doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Snow Cone Full of Love**

Presea held out one arm, stiff and straight like a perfectly coordinated robot. In a gloved hand she clutched two objects. An icy blue rose drooped to the side as it was squished against a paper cone with a fist sized block of ice that was colored red. Her eyes seemed to be emotionless as she stared up at the blonde-haired girl, yet, only those close to her could tell she had an almost yearning and loving look deep inside. "I bought these for you, Colette," she said.

Sapphire pieyes widened in shock, and her head tilted back slightly, causing her golden hair to waver under the white snow. Colette was just in the middle of a conversation with Lloyd and the others when Presea had seemingly come out of nowhere. "W-what's this?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming high pitched almost.

The little girl's blue eyes looked back at her gifts that she squeezed tight. Her fuzzy nk hair had collected a small batch of snow in each of the tufts sticking out by her head, making her look quite silly with such a stern expression across her face. "It's a rose and a snow cone. Roses are used to show affection, and sharing a snow cone shows friendship." She tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy, causing some of the snow to fall out of her hair. "Is it not?"

Lloyd and Raine stared at this strange act, their eyes wide. Genis silently hid behind his sister, his face red with a bit of jealousy. Sheena blinked, having been interrupted in the middle of her sentence when Presea came in. Zelos put a hand to his chin and grinned slyly, while Regal let out a sigh by the redhead's shameful action. It had become silent very quickly in Flanoir, leaving only the awkward crunch of snow in the background as a few people continued to walk through the town.

Colette didn't seem as stunned as the others, however. She simply smiled, and looked back into Presea's eyes to show that she was listening. "Presea… giving someone a rose is usually to show a special kind of affection… a very special one! An affection that only two people can share together!" The angel beamed cheerfully and held out her hand, putting up two fingers in a goofy manner as she spoke.

Presea's eyes never faltered. Bringing her head back into place from the question, she replied, "I know. I believe I feel that affection for you, Colette."

No one else moved, completely shot silent by the small girl's words. Quickly, they looked to Colette to see her reaction. It surprised them even more.

The angel's face had been painted a light pink, and she gazed at Presea with dreamy eyes. "Really? You…" She took a small step closer to the girl, the snow seeming to crunch much louder than usual. "You really feel that way about me too? I…" Colette shook her head for some reason and brought her hand up to her heart, obviously feeling overwhelmed. "I didn't think you would, Presea…"

Even though Zelos loved every moment of this, he still frowned in confusion, trying to figure out how this so suddenly came about. Sheena blushed at the sight, finding Presea's notion to be extremely cute and romantic. The ninja could only hope that maybe the Idiot Chosen would try something like that one day. Lloyd, Regal, and Raine shared similar expressions, smiling silently as they watched, feeling happy for their friend. Genis, however, clutched onto his sister's coat, his nose pointed down.

"Of course, Colette," Presea continued in her usual monotone voice. This time, though, it seemed she had a much softer side showing in her words. Still, even as Colette neared, she held out her right arm, as stiff as ever. "Will you accept my affection?"

Once again, it became completely silent. White glistening snow lazily floated down around the group, covering the ground, and coating the town's houses in a silky pallid. Up above, the stars twinkled in the sky, gleaming like a vein of gold in a dark mineshaft. Next to the group, a large and warm church stood overhead with a soothing yellow glow that streamed out of the stained glass windows. Colette slowly, almost dreamily, placed her hand gently atop of Presea's outstretched arm.

With her eyes nearly wet with tears, the angel quietly let her hand trail up Presea's arm, near her sweet delicate face. Letting out a light giggle, Colette brushed the snow off of the small girl's rosy pink hair. Even the stone stern Presea seemed to become uncomfortable in the silence as she bit her lip, if not for one small moment. Colette then put her other arm around Presea's shoulder, bringing the two girls together in a tight embrace. The rest of the group nearly jumped when they saw that Presea had gasped and began to blush after this.

"I accept," Colette finally whispered, having to bend down a bit to hug the smaller girl.

Presea's eyes were wide and she stared out into the beautiful ice paradise. Although it was so cold out, her cheeks and chest felt so warm. The little girl loved these illogical feelings she received when around the angel. Before she knew what she was doing, Presea had lightly wrapped her arms around Colette's slender form, whispering in a cracked voice, "Thank you."

About after half a minute or so, the blonde quickly composed herself, standing up tall next to Presea. "Sorry to leave so suddenly," she apologized with a sweet bow. "B-but I'd like to…" Her face began to heat up as she spoke it, feeling her very tongue tickle as the words came out. "I'd like to be alone with Presea for a little while. Would that be all right?"

Lloyd's expression seemed to still be a little shocked, but it only held a friendly smile in it afterwards. "Sure thing, Colette," he replied with a touch of confusion in his voice.

Smiling brightly, Colette clasped her hand tight around Presea's, feeling the gentle heat of her affection even through the mittens. "Thank you," she said, whisking the pink-haired girl past the group, kicking up a flurry of snow.

Waving to them lazily, Zelos called out, "Make sure you take pictures!" with a sly toothy grin across his lips, showing his gleaming teeth.

"What?" Colette shouted back, tilting her head like an innocent pup.

Her face exploding in rage and embarrassment, Sheena slapped the perverted male across the back of his head, her jaws ground together. "Idiot!" she roared. She then swiftly turned to face Colette and Presea, her expression now of a calm and sweet demeanor, as if she had never so violently attacked the redhead. "He said to have fun you two!"

One eye wincing, he tenderly rubbed at the sore mark across his face. "Ow… I just wanted to see their love blooming…" he whined, convincing only himself that he was telling the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presea watched closely, mouth slightly agape, and eyes shining with curiosity as Colette's smooth tongue gracefully danced over the crimson ice block. Never in her life had she been so interested in watching someone eat. When the angel's lips pressed against the snow cone, Presea found herself to be blushing again for some odd reason.

Soon, the snow cone was placed directly in front of Presea's face. "Aren't you going to eat too?" Colette asked, her lips now glimmering with ruby ice.

The little girl blinked strangely, gazing at the blonde as if she were an otherworldly being. Presea's head was swimming with strange thoughts and it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. "Oh," she mumbled out afterwards, her eyes now focused on the snow cone near her nose. "Yes, of course." Her voice was quieter, sounding much more feminine than usual, even surprising Presea herself.

Colette merely giggled at the little girl's silly reaction. "It's very good," she reassured, noting Presea's stall.

The two girls sat atop a snow-covered rail, overlooking the sleepy city of Flanoir. The night sky blew a crisp breeze across, kissing Presea's flustered cheeks. The pink-haired girl looked up again at Colette, then back down at the sweet treat. Colette's lips had touched this…

Presea's heart began to pound in her head, once again an illogical reaction from such a simple task. Taking in a big gulp of oxygen, as if she were about to dive in the ocean, Presea took a large sloppy bite of the snow cone, getting it more on her face than in her mouth.

It tasted so sweet… Cherry mixed with an angelic touch sloshed against her tongue, the ice proving to be an invigorating addition as it rolled down her throat and into her warm tummy.

Colette once again found herself unable to contain a cheery giggle as she watched the awkward Presea's bite. "You're so…" she paused, feeling that tickle again around her tongue and cheeks. "Cute," she finished. With a smile, she leaned over and wiped the red ice off of the little girl's cheeks and nose with her thumb. As Presea crunched on her snack, Colette tenderly also wiped the crimson slush off of her lips.

Both of the girls didn't seem to realize the action until after it had occurred. Almost simultaneously, they froze in place, only to quickly return back to reality with a nervous blush strewn across their faces.

"It's… good," Presea finally breathed out, swallowing the last chunk of ice from her bite. Her mind was spinning and her chest felt as light as air, yet she knew she was wearing quite a good layer of coats. She soon found herself staring into nothing, her thoughts drifting into a peaceful blissful state. Before she knew it was happening, Presea was staring directly into Colette's beautiful sapphire eyes. Colette appeared to have the same blissful expression.

Suddenly, a thought jammed itself into Presea's skull. This one single thought stopped all of the rest of her thoughts completely. This thought had to be acted out into a reality, she didn't know why, but it had to. Something compelled her to do so, and the pink-haired girl did not wish to lose this chance.

Like a flash, Presea moved herself forward, her chest brushing up against Colette's side. She pointed her head upward, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against Colette's, tasting the sweet cherry sensation from before.

Her chest was soaring! Never had she felt such a wondrous feeling! Why such an action would provoke these feelings, Presea could not understand. All she felt was Colette, her sweet cherry lips melting against her own. Her heart was booming, and her ears could only hear Colette's heavenly name over and over.

When Presea finally brought her lips away with a pleasant sigh, she noticed that Colette had simply froze, her eyes wide and her entire face covered blood red. "P-Presea…" she breathed out.

Feeling ashamed by her action, the little girl looked down at her lap. "I was… cleaning the ice off of your face as well," she whispered innocently, her voice quivering.

The angel was completely stunned. Not a single word could even be uttered after this point. What she had experienced just now…

Presea felt something cutting off the blood pressure to her left arm. Tilting her head to find the cause, she saw that Colette had her hand desperately clasped around Presea's, squeezing awfully tight. "Excuse me, Colette…" the pink-haired girl started, working up the courage to look into her eyes once more. "You're hurting my hand."

The words breezed through her head before Colette was snapped back into reality with a jolt. "O-oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, loosening the grip, but still keeping their fingers laced together.

Shaking her head robotically, Presea said, "You don't need to apologize. I preformed a strange action, causing both of us to not think clearly."

The angel was breathing awkwardly, her chest rising and falling in indistinctive rhythms. If Presea didn't know any better, she'd say that the snowflakes that glided past Colette's red hot cheeks melted before they even touched the ground. "Y-you kissed me…" she whispered in a hushed voice.

Presea's chest was now feeling quite heavy, bringing her back to reality. What had she been thinking? Of course Colette did not wish for this display of affection, a kiss is meant to be shared between those of the opposite sex. "I'm sorry," the little girl said, her shoulders sulking slightly, her body weighed down by guilt. "It… was selfish of me."

Flanoir became silent, sharing its own emotion with the girls.

"Don't be sorry, Presea…" Colette sighed, her voice gentle and lulling. With her free hand, the angel brought the pink-haired girl's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "It was… very brave of you." She giggled lightly, a sweet smile on her face, filled with love and affection. "I was thinking about it myself, but I couldn't find the courage to kiss you," she admitted, blushing again. "I'm glad…" She gave a tender squeeze to Presea's hand. "…that you're so strong."

Presea's eyes were sparkling, and she could see that Colette's were as well. Her eyes glistened brighter than all the stars in the night sky, her smile could heal any would, her sweet touch could lift any soul into Heaven. "Colette…" she started, but found that it was much too difficult to go on.

Giggling joyfully, Colette kept her smile. "Presea," she said playfully.

Once again, something deep inside the little girl was calling, begging her to do something else. Her lungs emptied themselves of oxygen, the words stuck inside her throat, almost ready to come out. Colette, this girl… this angel… she made Presea do such illogical things. Now, she was about to say something strangest of all, something she couldn't hold back any longer. If she were to keep it in, she would find her little heart to be broken afterwards, as it was straining so hard to get out.

"I love you," Presea finally said, her eyes tickling as tears began to form. All of this emotion, all of these feelings, all caused by one simple girl. "I love you so much," she cried out, her soul burning with passion.

Colette bit her lip rather nervously, bringing her palm up against Presea's delicate cheek. "You're beautiful Presea, your soul…" she replied. "Some people might think it's hard to see, some might not even see it at all…" she continued, leaning in just a bit closer, her thumb stroking the tears out of Presea's eyes. "But I see it… I feel it too… it's beautiful, Presea." She shook her head a little, feeling the crystal liquid appearing on her eyes as well, her golden hair delicately swaying in the snowy breeze. "I love you too."

What was happening to her?

Presea eyes began to pour out tears, her long locked away emotions finally flooding out. She gritted her teeth and tried to stop, but only found it to be a futile effort. All her despair, all her joy, all her fears came rushing out of her body, and she was lost, completely spiraling out of control. Not knowing what else to do, she dropped the snow cone down onto the ground, using her now free hand to clutch onto Colette's clothes. Of course, dropping the snow cone only made her cry more.

Like a small girl, she shoved her head into Colette's chest, her sobs coming out like strange animal noises, only causing her to feel even more confused and ashamed. Everything was coming out; all her memories seemed to replay in her head. Her parents, her sister, all of the horrible experiments that she was put through…

Colette didn't think any worse of the little girl. Quietly, she spread her arms open and then locked them tight around Presea's small crying body. "Its okay, let it all out…" she whispered in her usual lulling voice.

And Presea did. Clinging to the angel like she was the last piece of thread delicately hanging over a steep cliff, she cried and cried. The warm beating heart in Colette's chest seemed to sing to Presea, soothing her ravaged soul. It felt like it had lasted for hours, but she had no idea how long it could have really been. Everything was confusing, nothing felt certain anymore.

After her sobs had slowed to just a few weak sniffles, Presea shyly looked up at the blonde angel. Colette smiled lovingly, whispering, "Are you okay now?"

Presea's voice seemed to have been lost during all her crying and she found that no sound could make it out of her mouth. Silently, she simply nodded, loosening her tight grip around Colette's clothing.

The blonde girl kept her sweet smile, looking down at the snow covered ground. Her eyes met with the crimson snow cone, completely destroyed as it hit the concrete. "Wanna get another snow cone, Presea?" Colette offered, stroking the top of the pink-haired girl's head.

Presea nodded, wiping the tears away with her arm. "Mhmm," she mumbled out weakly, noticing that every part of her body was trembling.

Colette must have noticed this as well, for when the blonde girl leaped down onto the ground, she cradled Presea into her arms tenderly. "Okay! Let's go!" she giggled, walking down the beautiful snowy streets, carrying her love bridal style in a silly manner.

Colette had claimed that Presea was the strong one, but now, it seemed the roles had reversed. Clinging onto Colette, Presea allowed a faint smile to appear on her lips. Her soul had finally been freed, and she could now feel her emotions openly, no more to be locked away.

All because of a snow cone full of love. The world is a strange and illogical place…


End file.
